Their Master
by Miss Hitman
Summary: "We do not let go, Tsuna..." He spoke. Those words echo in his head, but in his heart. He knew. It was too late. When they first saw him. They were curious by the small boy. Now...they want him. They will stop at nothing to get what they desire. Arcobaleno27
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

Sorry, I know you guys are dying for chapter 7 release. Guess what? It's almost done!

YAY! (Jumping in air) ( if only I could...) (-_-)

HOWEVER

This here was a writer's block one-shot that became a story. Check it out.

REVIEW & Comment. Ideas welcome.

 **Prologue: The Choice**

:

:

:

:

:

:

Eyes widened, there's was a sharp intake of air. People gasps and began to speak among him. The school bag fell from its hold as the body began to numb itself. The boy froze from the site before him. _They_ … The mysterious group that people would whisper in the walls of the academy. They hold the promise fame and power to whoever can control them.

They were kneeling in front of him. Each person whom he had the honor of knowing and befriending them, kneeling. A move that seem to belittle them… Disgraceful.

"Master." They said.

That title. The boy shudders as he could feel the stares from the people around him. He steps back. There is no way this could happen to him. He was nobody. His own parents disown him. Shun by his brothers and the legacy of the great clan. He wanted to live in peace. He had nothing to offer them. Why? The boy turns to run away.

A hand grabs him.

"You cannot escape, Tsunayoshi."

The rough deep voice shook his very core.

It was a tone of a lover would say to seduce his prey. It was a threat and a promise. Pull in; his back touches the warm chest. Tsuna shiver. He looks up to the man's face. Eyes collide. A warm hand caresses his stomach while the other reaches and touches his cheek. The boy could feel his strength leaving. Trailing down under his chin, his face tilts upwards gazing the man before him. The man leans down nuzzling where the neck met the shoulder. He breathes deeply the smell of the boy. It gave off an intoxicated scent; he wanted to burrow himself in. The man slowly licks the skin. Addicting.

"Tsuna..."

He whisper, hot breaths touch the ear of the boy. The boy struggle. The grip tightens.

"No," the man hissed, "We chose you."

"Please-" the boy began to speak.

The man gently shushes the boy by a short kiss. Then quickly letting go, "We do not let go, Tsuna."

The man seals the vow with the kiss. He devours the boy's soul. Claiming it after waiting patiently for the right moment. Yes, this boy is his, theirs, and they will never let go. If someone tried to take their beloved away. They will bring hell on earth.

 **Please Review!**

 **Coming up next**

Chapter 7 from For the little Sky

Chapter 1 for Their Master


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

Thank you so much for the reviews.

 **ShinDragonX,** thank you for your messages.

Very interesting ideas.

Please REVIEW, comment, or Ideas welcome.

Enjoy:)

:  
:

:  
:

:

:

 **Chapter 1: The transfer student**

:

:

:

:

 _"There's a new transfer student coming." a voice said. A yellow flame appears in the dark room._

 _"Yes, I heard…" a red flame follow._

 _"It's been ages, Kora!" a blue flame spoke this time._

 _"65 years to be exact." a green flame appear as well._

 _"I wonder what he or she is likes..." a shy purple flame spoke in whisper._

 _"Who cares?" The purple-blue flame appears suddenly and then disappears._

 _The yellow flame chuckled. "This should be fun…" Then it was gone._

 _Soon one by one the other flame disappears as well._

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

There is a school known to be the elite of the elite schools. A school designed to nurture the future generation of the rich. It's a place where society and its rules cannot reach. A place perfect for the Mafia to send their children. Teresa Academy. Yes, Teresa Academy is the school to teach and train the future masters and ladies of the rich and underworld. If your child attends this school, you will be envy by all your friends and enemies. However, they had three strict entrance policies. First, the entrance exam; the entrance exam is a worthy opponent. The highest number of kids passing the test is five. Six would be extremely lucky. Every year there will be 200 students will take it and only those five will pass. The second will be the bribery. How much money are you willing to bribe the board of admission for your child to attend? The last would be reputation. How prestigious blood and reputation will judge if your child is worth to attending this school's sacred grounds. Students require having their own personal attended whether it's a maid or butler. The more you have the high status you gain within the school. If you do not follow the requirement you are banished from the school forever shaming your family.

A lone black car drove through the entrance of the steel gates. It circles around the flawless silver fountain containing a statue of a graceful nymph. The driver stops the car and hurries out to open the passenger side, but it was already open.

"Mister Tsunayoshi."

A black cover pants leg stick before another leg came out after. A shy adorable boy shuffle out. His body screams **uke**. He clumsy fix his red tie. He wipes the imaginary dust from the white uniform jacket. Sawada, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" for short, gaze at his new home. The rumors were true. Big emphasis of fancy things. He was stuck here until he fails. He wanted to go home. His sanctuary. Away from his loving family

:

:

:

:

:

 **Flashback begins**

Tsuna, peaks into the room.

"Enter already boy!"

He jumps. Four pairs of eyes train on him. None of them express emotion, but only one. His father. Disgust for him. He could feel it from where he stood.

He sat away from them. His world from theirs.

"Tsunayoshi," his father started, "You fail again."

His voice is hard and cold. Tsuna, flushed red. They always keep tabs on him. It will change now. Today, will be the last time he will see them. He was going to get his freedom. He was so excite at the idea he didn't hear his father until—

"We're sending you to Teresa Academy..." The man finishes.

Tsuna stood up after hearing that. No way! Anything, but **that school**.

His father sneers at his actions and went on, "Perhaps, it will show you to be grateful to be part of this family."

Tsuna, close his eyes and hung his head. Trap in their world. He should've recognized that something like this will be pulled off by his father. They made a deal. He wanted. No. **Needed** to be free. His freedom is his life. To spread his wings and fly away from this place and yet…

"If you fail to gain six contracts… Not only we'll cut you off, but there will be consequences."

His father stood up and walks where he was sitting at. His heart pounding as each steps hit the polished floor.

"Understand?"

He could only nod.

 **Flashback ends  
:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Mister Tsunayoshi, this way," The driver said.

Tsuna blinks his light brown with specks of gold eyes. They were a beautiful site to see however, hidden by these horrible big bottle-ends glasses he was forced to wear. He is forbidden to take off the glasses in front of people no matter what. They enter the building. Finding the office, which sign said "principle," the driver knocks on the door. A faint "come in" muffle through before people enter. "I'm assuming you're Tsunayoshi Sawada."

A man white hair pale skin and round glasses with dark eyes greet the boy. Mr. Kawahira read from the plaque Tsuna nodded. The principle gestures for the guests to sit.

"Your father prepared everything over the phone... I know you have to gain six contract." He made a grab of papers. He continued

"Personally, your grades are... lacking."

Swallowing Tsuna grip the front pants legs. The driver clears his throat a bit, "Please be caution of your words."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh... just curious."

There was evident that he was telling the truth, but Tsuna still didn't trust him. After few moments of silence the driver spoke again, "He cannot speak sir."

"Can't or don't." He shot back.

Tsuna glance up. Warning bells rang. He could feel something from the man in front of him. Tsuna, tilt his head in confusion. He wasn't dangerous, but it's something trying to get out. Light switch went off and the man smile.

"I think you'll do fine here," he pulled out a set of keys, "Here are your keys to your dorm. Only you have access until you gain a butler."

Tsuna reach for them. His hand brushes against the principal's cold hand. Tsuna tremble a bit,

"Sorry, my hands are always cold."

It wasn't the temperature that made him feel this way. It was the complex emotions rose from the touch. It changes to curious to nothing. Tsuna quickly pull his hand back. This man is strange.

"Classes start at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." The principle stood up and walk around the table, "Academic classes end at 3:00 pm then, the activities club will start and end at 4:45pm. Curfew during the week is 8:30 pm. On weekends is 10 pm."

Tsuna nods and stood up as well.

"I'll give you a tour where's everything you'll need." And he did. Walking around the vast area, Tsuna was screaming inside to go H-O-M-E. He'll never survive.

"Let see... am I forgetting anything? Oh, its best you lay low for the first week and on Saturday will be your exam... Good luck!" _Exams?_ Tsuna thought.

The man disappears. The boy let out the air trap in his lungs. The driver laugh a bit, "Come Mister Tsunayoshi, let's get you settle in."

Getting back in the car. All he could see students accompanied with a butler or maid. The golden rule of the school. Tsuna never understood why this school had them. But it made them famous. Many of them were from the student's families. Or at least that's what Mr. Kawahira (the principal) explains. Students that didn't have one will often find one in the Butler's Association Institute. A small school for incoming butlers. Tsuna sigh inwardly. No one wanted a weak pathetic master like him. His family set him up to fail. Bad reputation from the public. If wasn't for that Tsuna would have been gone. The car came to a stop. One look outside, Tsuna blanch.

The dorm his father assigns him was a shabby three stories run-down manor. Looks like no one has lived in a decade. Greenery covers the entire porch and windows. Dry leaves block the pathway. A dead tree lay a little down driveway. The house itself begs for a touch of paint or someone to care for it. Tsuna got out of the car. The driver was reluctant to enter the building as Tsuna was. Hosting his bag he proceeds to walk. He places the key in its slot and turn.

Eyes water from the dust.

Tsuna creaks in slowly to the empty dorm. Inside was no better than the outside. Dark and cold with lots of cobwebs and dust two inches tall. He saw his personal things in boxes. The furniture were already there just cloak with white sheets. He found more plants growing as he walk inspecting rooms.

 ** _Home sweet home._**

"Mister Tsunayoshi," he turns to the driver, "I know this isn't easy for you, but good luck and if you need a ride..."

He produces a card out, "Please text me."

Carefully, not to touch the man, Tsuna took it and gave a tiny smile. He bows his thanks. If the chance arose, he'll use it. Tsuna watch the driver leave. He could hear the car start and drive off.

Silence.

Tsuna drop his bag. He needed to clean now. He went toward his things. He pulled out a pair of speakers and flashlight. Once Ipod was plug in. He turns it on. Soft piano of "Mad World" by Gary Jules filter the bare rooms.

Finding the cleaning supplies was difficult, right near a small space by the chimney is where he found it. It's his lucky day because he also found boxes filled with kitchen silverware, plates, and other things. He even manages to get the electricity going from the set of key given to him. By midnight the house itself was sparkly clean. Tomorrow after class he'll go to the market to get food and supplies. He flops on the bed. His arms and legs pulse and ache from the strain today. But, it was worth it because underneath all the muck was a beautiful elegant hand- craft design of the Victorian era. The manor is representative of the past still in the present.

He was going to throw up. Today is the first day of school. Tsuna was not ready. The alarm woke him at 6:15 am. Only six hours of sleep. His body protest from the recent activities. Screw this.

He took his time, but knew that it's impossible to escape. By the time he stood outside he was pale and shaking. **HONK!**

Snapping out of it. He saw a small black limo coming towards him. That's weird; the driver should have gone back to the estate. The car stops in front of him. The driver, a tall man his hair pink with golden amber eyes. An unusual color. He wore a tailor grey suit and a brown leather hat.

"Young master Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nods, "My name is Jarvis. My master had asked me to be your driver until further notice."

 _Master?_ Tsuna thought.

"The principle." The man said looking at the boy's face. Jarvis spoke in monotone voice. A voice that made Tsuna shudder from his memories. He loath when people spoke like that. Especially towards him. Jarvis open the door. Tsuna nodded his thanks. He got in. For the duration of the ride he mentally prepare for the day.

He didn't notice that the car stop and Jarvis was already waiting for him.

"Young master-"

A paper thrust in front of Jarvis, **_Please call me Tsuna._**

"I cannot," Jarvis said sternly. Tsuna eyebrows furrow in. The man took the express as confusion and answered, "My master never asks me personally to drive someone even if you're..."

He stops.

Tsuna stood out and wrote ** _, sorry if I trouble you. I don't like people adding my name with titles._**

The man gave the boy the smallest of smiles, "I will pick you up after class."

 ** _Thank you, Jarvis-san._**

Tsuna scribble a bit before waving goodbye. He walks up the steps. He could feel the stares and hear the whispers from students surrounding him. Tsuna, race up the steps only to be reminded of his nickname, Dame-Tsuna. He face planted the ground as he fell. Laughter erupts.

"What a loser." Someone call out.

"He doesn't look rich. Not even good looking either." Another said.

His face burns as he got up and scurry to his first class. He manages to find his room number. After a brief introduction. Tsuna enter the class after an okay from Mr. Nezu. The girls gush about the newest student. And when he walks in. The noises die as he stood in front of them. Tsuna wrote his name on the board and bow.

"Due to medical reasons, Tsuna-kun cannot speak." The teacher explains, "please welcome and treat him kindly."

Someone ticks their tongue, "A weakling."

That brought everyone's attention, Tsuna blush. The teacher clears his throat. He place the boy near the window in the first row. The seat itself was actually a very comfortable love seat with a small round table. Tsuna hurried to sit down. The class went off without a hitch. A little while, Tsuna sat up. Someone was watching him. He look around, but found no one looking at him. Ignoring it he went back to the lesson. By the end, Tsuna's head is spinning from all the equations. The student made it worst. The butlers did the work for them. From answering a question to turning a page of a book. Finally, it was lunch.

If he knew that his clumsy self would be the trigger of his change of fate. He would have stayed away from the cafeteria.

The dining hall was filled with circular table cover in white cloths. Flowers in cover the center as decorative. Classical music plays in the background besides the clattering of student enjoying their meal. He brought the cheapest thing, which was Ramen. He rather spends his money today when he goes to the store. Tsuna look for a place to sit. Found one, he moves.

A shriek permitted the air as he fell.

He looks up to see a raven hair girl with blue eyes.

"You stupid ignorant boy!"

Tsuna saw his mistake. His ramen soak the girl's dress. The dining hall became silent. Then the whisper began.

 _"He didn't-"_

 _"Erika-sama..."_

 _"I feel sorry for the kid..."_

Tsuna, scramble in kneeling position to bow his apology. He stood up pulling out his handkerchief to wipe off the mess. However, he found himself flying across the floor hitting one of the tables. It felt a sledgehammer decide to take a crack at him. No one should be that strong. W-What's going on?

"Don't touch Erika-sama, whelp." Tsuna moves a bit as he focus on the maid standing in front of the said girl, "She's the daughter of Kerri family." The maid lit up in a blue flame. **_What?!_** Blue flames. Why is there's blue flames surrounding her?! The maid stop when the girl raise her hand. Gone the flames went. Tsuna want to delve on the fact that the woman was cover in blue flames, but hearing the Kerri name. Tsuna stop. Already, Tsuna fucked up. He knew who the Kerri family was. They were a small promising business that his family supports. He was grabbed and hauls up. _No, don't touch me..._ A butler drags him and drops him in front of the girl.

"What is your name?" The girl said sweetly.

He said nothing. Only his body trembles the idea his father hearing about this.

"Speak boy!" The butler reprimand.

He was hit behind his head so hard that he almost fell forward.

"Erika-sama, he can't speak," a girl stood up, "Please forgive him. He's the new student..."

"Ah, is that so..." She waves a hand.

Pain... as Tsuna felt the punch knock him down. His glasses almost slips as he moves to place them back in with a shaking hand. He held himself in a ball suddenly he was getting beat up. Tsuna just waited for the girl grow tired then he can get up and leave. _Just have patience, Tsuna…_ He thought.

What he didn't know the butler beating the boy is distributed by the lack of noise. He held back, but surely the boy can feel the pain? No, he could feel it. The intake of breath as he held his ground. The butter look at his mistress which she only gaze at her nails. He continues to beat the boy.

"Erika-sama, don't you think -"

"Shut up and make the wretch pay!"

An ugly frown adore her face. Tsuna found himself place before her. Blood sweep from his nose. His body throb in pain. He struggle to get up to run away. Tsuna slam down. He choke. A clean black loafer shoe pin between his shoulder blades. He could feel it digging in his skin. _Anger...pleasure. They were enjoying this._ Tsuna detest this.

"Now let's see…"

Forcing to look up by the grip on his hair. He stare at the beautiful face of this girl. She reach touch his cheeks. Tsuna close his eyes. Hers were strongest. Hitting him full force. She not only please, she was annoyed, aggressive, and calm, and smug.

"Lick my shoe and I'll forgive your... crime."

Tsuna took uneven breaths. He blinks away the blurry vision appear in his eyes. He was no dog, but to risk his family reputation.

"What are you waiting for…" she purred.

What could he lose? Tsuna thought, he had nothing. Everything that he is was because of his father. Tsuna finding the courage, shook his head. Her eyes narrow and sharpen in a twist fury.

She snaps her fingers. "Daniel, Jill, take care of him."

That was the last he remember.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Tsuna came around. His vision blur as he found black spot behind his eyes. It settles after blinking a bit. He look around in the dark room then down at his body. His arms were painted with big blue- purple flowers. Bruises.

"He's lucky, Daniel-san went easy on the boy." a calm voice said.

"First day, you got to love it."

"Doesn't he have-"

"No, or at least for right now... ne, Tsuna?" The pale pink curtain pull back. Tsuna jumps bit to see the principle. The blood color his cheeks in a cherry red at being caught eavesdropping.

"Whew, you know how to make friends, Tsuna-chan!"

His hand touch Tsuna's. Tsuna felt mirth and relief. It dawn him that Mr. Kawahira was worry for him. Such a strange revelation. Tsuna sat up, he was in the infirmary.

"We step in when you lost conscious."

The nurse took one last look at his wounds before stepping out to leave them to talk in private. The principle came closer and settle on the right side.

"Tsunayoshi." Mr. Kawahira said in confuse when the boy perks up a bit.

Ah...Tsuna stiffen, he sense a presence. The boy move his gaze towards the small table a little further away from them. A baby. His hair was black braided. He was wearing a red robe and oddly enough carrying a red pacifier. The baby was looking at him. He bow at him.

The principles follow his gaze and a smile grew, "This is Fon, a friend of mine."

 _Define friend._

Tsuna was no fool. His nerve scream to be cautious. This was no ordinary baby. Fon jumps off the table flip in midair and landed on his bed.

"Please to meet you, Tsuna." He reach to shake hands. Tsuna wary, struggle his inner voice. He didn't want to touch new people. People in general. He didn't wanted to- This is why he was alone. He paused for a second. Then with shaking hands he reach and grasp the outreach hand. A wave calmness feel his core. Tsuna relax instantly and shook Fon's with no regret. Well at least his touch will not bother him.

"Now, Tsuna-chan, try to live for the week and stay away from the Stella group." The principle happily said. In a blink of eye he was gone. Tsuna didn't even have the chance to ask the guy about what he just saw. Tsuna sweatdrops as his scratch the back on his head. That guy will never change. Tsuna felt eyes on him. He look at Fon.

"Sorry, I was wondering why you hesitated in shaking hands with me. Are you afraid of me?"

Tsuna wave in defense. He look around and saw his bag. He stood up and walk towards it. He pull out a pad of paper.

 ** _No, I don't like to touch people more than I have to._**

"Oh, I see."

The room fell in one of those awkward silence. Tsuna shifted bit before grabbing his things.

"Should you be moving at all?" Fon drawing the boy's attention. Tsuna pause. He look at the infant. With his eyes he convey a brief phase.

 ** _I'll be fine._**

Tsuna leaves the room. As the door close. Fon, ponders the new information from what he just witness. Sawada, Tsunayoshi. The mysterious transfer student who got on the bad side of the Stella group. His day wasn't even over and rumors already spreading about. Yet his expression stated that he knew what was happening and everything is fine with him. In all his years he never met a person like this one. A person that might just...

"What a strange boy." Fon said to himself.

"You too, Fon?"

Fon merely turn bit to see, "Reborn, what are you doing here?"

"Checking..."

Fon chuckle, "How so?"

"Hmm, he detected me."

"What?!"

:

:

:

:

:

Leaving the infirmary, Tsuna ran into Jarvis-san. The man was panicking over something, but then attack the boy as soon as he lay on the small brunette.

"Young master! Those wounds!"

The man made a grab at him, but step back. **_I'm fine..._**

"But-"

He shook his head. The man let him go but took his school bag from him. Tsuna allow the guy to take it without a fight. After a moment he ran up to stop the driver. He pull out a little notepad and wrote **Jarvis-san will it be okay if we went to the market?**

"I am your driver...you could order me if you want to

 **I rather ask.**

The pink hair man nodded "Very well I doubt you listen to me."

Tsuna felt his cheek muscle twitch Jarvis-San is very funny man.

The good thing about Teresa Academy is that it's like a city. Beside a school, it has shops, library, and a theater. Heck, they even have a theme park. A miniature society for superior beings. Tsuna enter the market when they got there. Instantaneously, he felt his worries melted away as he look for a cart. If there's one thing, Tsuna was good at is being a housewife. From cleaning to cooking, caring children is one of his specialties. Yes, one day he'll make a fine wifey for his future husband. Tsuna spotting a cart, but Jarvis-san beat him to the punch.

"With those wounds, young master Tsunayoshi, is a big no-no."

Pouting, the boy reluctant moves to the fruit and vegetables aisle. He eyed the food with critical inspection making sure that product weren't bruised or rotten. He was going to have to go full out. The manor being completely deserted of everything. He was going to have to replace it. Money is not problem. He saved a lot from his elementary and middle school. Working multiple jobs and lying about his age were some of the things he had to do to get by. He may have been part of such an affluent family. They refuse to carter such shameful person like him.

For dinner Tsuna cook a simple meal that contains fish, soup, and lots of different sides. He invited Jarvis-san to dine with him. At first the man decline instantly. But seeing such a broken expression on the boy's face quickly change his mind.

"Since you made it. I shall taste it."

Tsuna watch the driver raise his chopsticks to his mouth.

Jarvis didn't show anything emotion, however in the inside. He relish on the fact this meal was the best he ever taste. Such a meager meal can have such bold favor. At the rim of his bowl he look at the boy who happily tucking his meal. Just like his master said. This boy... unpredictable. He keep changing. He treats him like a human being and not a tool. **That's strange…** didn't the boy know what type of school is Teresa Academy? **No matter** , Jarvis thought. He will do his job and observe Tsunayoshi. The nonexistence care for his injuries made the driver let go of himself and seek vengeance. Though, it was not his place **. No that place is for his—**

"Young master?"

The brunette blink. Eyes convey his question, **_yes?_**

"Will you be seeking your butler soon?"

Tsuna face still. He turn away. He got this distant look on his face. He sigh and shrugs.

 ** _Honestly I don't know._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone!

 ** _THANK YOU_** for wonderful reviews!

I'm glad many of you find it enjoyable.

I know some of you are waiting on Chapter 8 from For the little sky. Let me assure it's coming!

 _ **THANK A TONS to my lovely beta Pure Red Crane!**_

 **To answer some questions:**

-Yes I did get inspire by Ouran High School Host Club and Mei-chan no Shitsuji (by the way my Favorites).

\- _**To Lovefanfiction120**_

Sorry, I think I will keep it to Arco27,(you could try to change my mind)(Reviews)

But do not despair for I am writing a special fanfic that you'll simply love.

 ** _To thor94-_**

I'm planning to add the romance later :)

 ** _Please REVIEW_**

 _ **Song: One OK ROCK- Clock Strikes**_

 **Chapter 2: The Secret behind Teresa Academy**

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Staying alive for the first week had proven to be utter bullshit. Yeah, a great big pile of BS. The bane of his misery was Erika-sama. Eventually, Saturday, the day of his exam, came around. It was a bad day to take an exam. The brunet didn't feel like dealing with it. Tsuna's phone began to play, letting the small body in bed know it was time to get up. A pale arm reached for his glasses first.

 ** _"_** ** _What waits for you…_**

 ** _What's breaking through_**

 ** _Nothing good_**

 ** _You're sure it's true."_**

Tsuna shuffled a bit and reached out to shut off his new phone. Sadly, his 12th phone had met its tragic end in one of the fountains by the school garden. Tsuna got up and stretched. Why did he have to go to the exam? His father made sure that he was accepted. Tsuna dressed in a blue turtle shirt with simple cotton forest green pants. The doorbell chimed.

"Young Master Tsunayoshi?" Jarvis said stepping into the house. It finally looked like a home after the young master worked on it nonstop all week. He settled on the pillow seat and waited for his current client. Hearing the familiar thud and footsteps, his upper lip twitched into smile. At the entrance he watched the boy enter in a frazzle state.

"Ready?"

Tsuna nodded as he rubbed the sore part of his elbow. Jarvis still didn't understand how the boy could trip over everything, including air. But it was this thing that made Tsuna the way he was now. In some ways, Jarvis had developed a tiny attachment to the brunet. A small one.

Like a jellybean size.

What's not to like? _Those glasses_ , Jarvis thought, asserting the boy's attire.

"Young master Tsunayoshi, if I may be bold, why don't you wear contacts you'll look much-"

He stopped at the waving and flailing arms of a panicking boy. **_I like my glasses!_**

"..."

Tsuna paused. He figured out what would his next action be. He looked at the clock, eyes widening. He ran over to the man and began to push him out the door.

"Young master, please! With my skills, you'll make it with time to spare."

There was a pause then the push grew in force. Tsuna frantically pushed the man. Tsuna had experience with Jarvis-san's mad driving. Let's just say he never wanted to do that ever again. Ever. He almost died. They got in the vehicle and Jarvis started to drive.

Thankfully, Jarvis got the gist. But he couldn't help to tease.

"Are you sure? I could do it." With that said, he pressed on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward. Tsuna smacked against the window. Jarvis covered his mouth. Tsuna hit the back side of Jarvis-san's seat to let the man know that how displeased he was.

"Very well." Jarvis said disappointingly.

He drove the black car, no longer in a Limo after much grief from Tsuna part. They headed for school. When they got there, the principal and two others were there to greet them. Jarvis bowed at his master. The principle smiled at the pink haired man. Tsuna observed the people that were accompanied with the headmaster of the academy. Same black hair, same facial structure, and same bright neon green eyes. Twins…For some reason Tsuna felt amazed to see twins.

"Tsuna-chan!" Mr. Kawahira glomped the boy, "Ready?"

Giving the strange man a nervous smile, Tsuna was dragged by the hand.

"Good!"

Mr. Kawahira babbled about everything and anything. Tsuna tried to keep up. He really did, but as his body sensed impending danger, Tsuna couldn't concentrate on the man. It was distracting.

"Tsuna, just be yourself."

Raising his head, he stared at the smiling face of the principle. Then, slowly, Mr. Kawahira opened his eyes. They were serious.

Tsuna felt chills run down his back.

"You're suited for this school…whether you like it or not." the principle said as if he knew what was going to happen to Tsuna. They began to walk again for a few minutes and then stopped.

In front of them, a giant red oak door stood almost menacingly. Tsuna looked back at the group. Mr. Kawahira made shoo-shoo gestures to his student. Swallowing, the boy grabbed the doorknob and opened it. The room wasn't what he anticipated. There were no desks or chairs, not even a test proctor. However, in the middle of the room, a circle was drawn with white chalk. In the center, a pole stood with a clear ball resting on top. Tsuna frowned. He turned around to open the door. It was locked. What kind of test was this? Tsuna gripped his hair and teared what is he supposed to do?

"Welcome, my name is Xon 1.5." a generated female voice spoke. Tsuna paused, looking around for the voice. No one was here but him. Then he noticed the glass lite. There was a female face screen in the glass. From where he stood, he could tell she was attractive, even though she was just a face.

"Please step in the circle. I will administer your test."

Tsuna took a step and stopped. His body was telling him not to step into the circle.

"Please, step in the circle. I will administer your test." the female spoke again.

Taking a breath to calm his erratic heartbeats, he strode to the circle. He took another breath and stepped into the drawn circle. Immediately, the circle glowed in a soft pink. Tsuna grew nervous with each passing minute. He was going to regret this. He was sure of this.

"Place your hands on the glass sphere."

Gradually, Tsuna lay his hands on the glass ball. It beeped.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi, please hold still."

Tsuna flinched as small needles pricked his fingertips. His blood flowed in a strange pattern before filling the ball.

"Scanning."

A different beeping sound came on. The machine stopped, "Restart scanning processor."

The machine wired again and whirled.

"Scanning."

Tsuna sighed. He would probably fail even this exam. Just like his family would tell him all the time. A failure. That's what Tsuna was. Old name Dame-Tsuna. Useless Tsuna. Kids were so cruel, but they weren't liars. To be honest, Tsuna just wanted this to be over. Maybe even get his freedom in the process. His family may hate him, but he still wished that they would change and accept him for who he was. He still cared for them. The machine beeped again, but this time, something was wrong. It kept beeping.

"Unknown substance detected." The face broke and appears again, going in and out of static.

 ** _EH?_**

"Detected... uuuunknown substance de-detec-ted, shut down. Sssshutdddddown."

The ground began to shake. Tsuna fell to his knees and covered his ears as a sharp loud alarm began to blare. The machine went red.

"SssssshuuttDdddddown…"

Blood left his face. Tsuna scrambled away, but found himself unable to leave the circle. He watched the machine went nuts. Smoke appeared. The voice kept breaking apart. He could distinctly hear the knock on the door. Tsuna covered his face.

BOOM!

Tsuna didn't know what the hell was going on. He thought that he would be in pain. But he wasn't. He opened his eyes. He was in a green bubble. He jumped as he took in his surroundings. The room, which was pristine white, was now covered in black smog and the machine in front of him was destroyed. One of pieces was engulfed in flames. Dear god, if he wasn't in this bubble, he would have died. Speaking of which, he looked did he get in the bubble? The door ripped off its bolt. Jarvis stood there with one of his legs cover in yellow flames. Another one?!

"Tsuna-chan!" Kawahira said. As he spoke, the green barrier suddenly popped. Tsuna fell to the ground. Jarvis looked at his master for approval before rushing towards the small human. Jarvis kneeled down to Tsuna and looked over him head to toe.

"Are you okay?" Jarvis asked, the little human offering a hand.

Not sure of what just happened, Tsuna nodded, but didn't touch the hand. Stumbling a bit, he pulled himself up from the ground. Tsuna looked at Kawahira in question.

 **What just happened?**

"Never mind that, are you okay?" the principle said, "Come let's go to the nurse's office."

The older male began to lead Tsuna out of the room. Tsuna gave one last look to the room. From the moment that Tsuna entered this place, things got bizarre. And the headmaster was doing nothing to elucidate the matter. That room was a disaster. Why must he be in the dark when his life comes into play? More questions popped into his head. Tsuna began to get confused over the situation. He frowned even stayed quiet when he saw had to drag the boy away before he drew to close.

"Tsuna, let's go..." Tsuna allowed the man to drag him, but he wasn't finished. Not by a long shot. No, he was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. The group left. Kawahira smirked in the desolate room and then turn away.

Green eyes behind glass squinted over the monitor. Slowly, a smirk could be found on his baby lips. The chair rolled away from the screen. It revealed a baby with green spiky hair and eyes. The infant wore glass and a lab coat over his clothes. On top of his clothes, hanging around his neck, was a green pacifier. His Xon 1.5 flame attribute scanner never malfunctioned. It never exploded either. He was a genius. Geniuses didn't miscalculate. Something was to be found in this boy, something that threw off his equation. Though, in a normal situation, this would greatly disappoint him, but for some reason, he felt gleeful. He needed more data. His curiosity perked at the concept of a new project. If he was going to be truthful, he had grown bored with his other projects. This one, however, has raised its bars. It was only natural that he too would do the same.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi, what a specimen I've found."

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 ** _I'm fine._** Tsuna typed on the keyboard of his phone. **_I don't need to see a nurse._**

"Are you sure?" The principle glanced to his left side.

Tsuna pulled away and began to type on the keys. **_What's going on? Why was Jarvis-san in flames? And that maid? What the hell happened back there?_**

"Huh? Tsuna-chan, don't you know what type of school Teresa Academy is?"

 ** _It's where rich kids learn to become top leaders in society?_** Tsuna posted this as a question. Kawahira was being careful with his words. He could sense a little of uneasiness coming from the man.

"You don't know? Didn't your father explain?!" the principle exclaimed, "What about your six contracts?!"

 ** _Oh, um...that was just my end of the bargain. I guess he wants me to be more like him._**

Mr. Kawahira gave a look at the boy then back at the phone and then the boy again. He gave huge sigh. His hand went through his white hair as he laughed.

"Tsuna, this is a school for the mafia. We train their children to be future bosses of their families."

 ** _WHAT? MAFIA?!_**

"Yes, in fact your family, the Vongola," he whispered and then looked around, "Is the godfather of the mafia. They are practically royalty! I thought you knew this...?"

Tsuna flushed and looked down at his shoes. His family was good at keeping him in the dark. It was to the point he was separate from living under the same roof as them. Tsuna lived in a different estate ever since he turned 10 and then transferred to Namimori with nothing. Now at age 15, he found out that his family was involved in the Mafia. No, the _godfather_ of the Mafia. A few moments passed before Tsuna typed **_I was sick a lot growing up...They kept me in a different estate._**

"Ah…"

"Well, I guess I can explain it to you...Lin and Ren, please prepare brunch for two."

"Understood, Master." the twins spoke together.

Tsuna soon found himself sitting at a table filled with sparkly and delicious food waiting to be eaten. He felt self-conscious. He would have stuck out like a sore thumb with his clothes surrounded by such beautiful, luxurious things. He looked over to the headmaster, who was happily eating. None of the food on the table was eating freaking RAMEN! All this wonderful delectable food and he chose a fatty food.

Tsuna concluded that Kawahira had a screw loose in his brain.

Tsuna grabbed a square cut sandwich and bit into it. His pupils baby Christ. He chewed and swallowed the morsel. It was good, well-balanced in the flavor. The bread was soft, crust free. It had fresh tomatoes, lettuces, and cucumbers. He ate five before stopping. He could never get over first class meals. However, home-cooked meals would be his favorite.

"Go ahead, 're so skinny! You could pass for a girl!"

Jarvis, standing further away, snorted.

Tsuna ignored that, but grabbed another one and nibbled on it. After they got some more food in their bellies, Kawahira put his eleventh bowl down.

"I said before this is a school for training future mafia bosses. The entrance exam is like an identification of your family. The real test is the one you blew to smithereens." Tsuna choked on his tea. "Although, this is a problem...we weren't able to determine..."

Tsuna stared as the man mumbled to himself. The guy noticed this and then said, "When a student comes to the school. We have to test their be exact, we test the dying will flame. You can't be weak here, you'll die."

Tsuna hung his head. _Then why am I here?_ Kawahira just continued.

"A students' strength go by the color of their dying will flame. Blue, green, red, yellow, purple, indigo, and color represents an is for rain, green for lighting, red for storm, yellow for the sun, purple for cloud, indigo for mist, and orange for the sky."

 ** _What is a dying will flame?_** Tsuna punched into his phone.

"Hmm…resolve. It's projection of your resolve," There was a pause, "It makes it easier to find a contract compatible towards you if you don't already have one."

 ** _What about the Stella?_**

"Ah! They're still bothering you?" the principle asked, smiling at the brunet, "The Stella group is second in run the school beside the Lunas." Then he sat up, "Jarvis, bring me his things!"

Jarvis bowed and left. Tsuna blinked. Jarvis acted so different when he was hanging out with him. The driver came back holding a case and a small book. He set them on the table. Kawahira took the case and opened was a silver bell with engraving around the handle.

Tsuna looked at him as he passed the bell to him. "It's yours...Sadly, we ran out of the bracelets for guys, so we giving you the girl's gem bearer."

 ** _You're doing it again. I'm not a girl!_** Tsuna thrusted his phone right up to Kawahira's face.

The principle laughed and brushed it off, "If you collect two rows of the red rubies and two contracts, you become a Stella. Collect three rows of opal and gain three butlers, you become a Luna," Tsuna looked down on the empty slots, "You can collect if you score first on testes or become a top role model student and amongst other things. But mostly students fight to gain their gems."

 ** _FIGHT?!_**

"I told you, mafia school, Tsuna-chan. M-A-F-I-A. We train. Now, here's your first ruby. Right now, you're below the food chain as a 'shadow.' This book is a record of the fights you won. You get the stamp of the family crest when you defeat your opponent." Kawahira passed the small book. It had a black cover and a white engraving of a shield with a rose, a cross and a feather. It was the school crest.

Tsuna took a slow breath. He thought of something, **_Mr._** ** _Kawahira,_** ** _what about my exam?_**

"We can't help it...let's just say you pass. Your flame, however, is mysterious...Well, forget it about, kay'?" Kawahira laughed. Tsuna didn't get the joke.

Tsuna looked at him. The way he said it made it sound like he expected this from him. The man went back to his forgotten bowl. They finish brunch and Kawahira had to go to a meeting. Tsuna wanted to go back home, but since he _'passed,'_ he could now apply for a butler at the institute. Jarvis said his goodbye to the white haired man before taking Tsuna's side.

"Make sure, he at least go and check out the potential ones, Jarvis." Kawahira left after waving goodbye.

When he was out of sight, Tsuna shook his head at Jarvis. "You know, he's my master."

 ** _But think of my health…_** Tsuna typed.

Jarvis struggled to smile at the statement. Tsuna teared up. **Jarvis-san!**

"Let's just go for a few minutes."

Tsuna turned to run away, but Jarvis just lifted an arm and caught Tsuna by the collar. Tsuna struggled when the driver raised him from the ground. Like a mother cat carrying their young. He brought Tsuna close to his own face.

"Are you going to listen, now?" the golden eyes stared intensely down as if daring Tsuna to do something stupid, which he would if the earlier events didn't happen. Jarvis was not normal. He was scary!

Tsuna nodded his head vigorously.

Reluctant, Tsuna followed Jarvis to the car where they drove out of the main building. Tsuna stifled a yawn. His body was exhausted from today. He gazed out the window. They were heading to the opposite side from the dorms. The Butler's Association Institute was smaller than the school, but pretty big. A larger dome shaped building spread in a bat-wings to let fresh air and sunlight into the build, the building itself colored. Jarvis let the boy out. They walked to the steps, the door already open in greeting.

"Welcome, young master!"

Tsuna jumped and hid away behind Jarvis. On the left, a row of butlers stood and on the right side, a row of maids. They bent horizontal to their toes as they greeted the newcomers.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry." a female voice spoke in a kind soft tone. Tsuna peak from where he hid. There, in front of him, was a looked like she was in her late 20 early 30s. She had shoulder-length hair parted on both sides, braided and tied to the back. Sharp blue eyes and flower print on her left cheek. She wore a long-sleeved red shirt with a black necktie and black skirt with black heels. She looked at the driver and smiled.

"Hello, Jarvis, out for an errand?"

"As much I love doing that, no." he stated in his 'business' voice, Tsuna dubbed.

"Then does it have to do with the boy currently taking refuge behind you."

Jarvis reached behind him and pulled Tsuna out. He held the boy out as if offering the woman a gift, "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's looking for a butler."

Tsuna waved his hands at the lady in front of him.

"Ah...I'm sure we can find one to your liking." A knowing smile came on the woman's face.

Without letting go, Tsuna was carried off by Jarvis as they followed the woman.

With much squirming, he promised Jarvis he would listen. The driver let the boy go, but held him close by the shoulder, ready if the boy buckled at any given moment.

"I forgot to give you my name. It's Aria." The woman looked back the two as she walked the corridors, "Tell me, Tsunayoshi, what kind of butler you're looking for?"

The boy scrambled for his phone.

 ** _I'm not sure, but I was hoping to find one soon._** Tsuna finished typing.

"So what kind of butler are you looking for? We have all the types: the silent, the cool, the prince, the Lolita, the sadist…" She barreled about the different kinds. _SADIST!_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna scrambled on his short legs at the pace the woman walked. She stopped abruptly. He almost crashed. He pushed his glasses upwards. "What's your flame type?"

"Lady Aria, young master Tsunayoshi has an appointment. There's not enough time for questioning." Jarvis stepped forward.  
"I guess we move on then." she said smiling. She walked off. The hall contained doors. The windows were open for people to glance in. Some of them filled with people. Tsuna watched in wonder. So many...

"We train only the best. Each trainee studies the art in servitude and protection."

She exited out and said, "There's a lesson in Jujitsu right you like to see…?"

Tsuna found himself nodding. Aria smiled and motioned them to follow her.

 ** _Jarvis-san, did you take Jujitsu?_**

"Among other martial arts...I use more of Maui Thai."

 ** _Really?_**

"Of course, I live a long life."

 **Huh?**

"Come, young master Tsuna."

The dojo was huge. Over 50 people stood there in white garbs. The instructor was yelling at them before stopping when Aria entered through the doors.

"Lady Aria, welcome!"

"WELCOME!"

Tsuna got spooked again, his hair standing up on end. The trainees sweat dropped at his actions. Aria stepped forward.

"We have a special guest. This is Sawada, Tsunayoshi. He's currently looking for a butler. Now carry on…"

The teacher did just that. Tsuna watched as two people practiced throwing each other. _Potential ones..._ Tsuna recalled what the headmaster was telling.

 _"_ _What kind of family has a kid like him?"_

Tsuna paused in his steps.

 _"_ _He looks so weak…"  
"What family is he from?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to be his contract. He'll be a disaster."_

"I'll have you know, young master Tsuna is capable prospect that graces the walls of Teresa." Jarvis said in a deadly tone. That cut all noise in the room.

"I'm afraid that it's time to leave, young master." Jarvis pushed the boy out.

"We'll let you know when someone turns up." Aria said as the two companions headed out the door, "I want to apologize for my trainees' shouldn't have acted like that."

Tsuna waved her off, phone in hand as he typed his response. **_It's nothing. It was my fault. I get scared easily._**

:

:  
:

:  
:

:

:

:

:

:

Monday. Tsuna hated Mondays. It meant the end of the weekends and the start of school. School meant Erika. Erika was hell. Tsuna carefully moved around the mass of students. His first priority was to escape. He had enough. All morning he was being chased by the Stella group. His arms were filled with his bento and his bag. He _would_ indulge in having a secluded undisturbed lunch. Everyone seemed to be in their own world. He relaxed a bit. He walked to somewhere near the back of the gym building where a lone tree grew. He sighed. So far, today, lady luck was aiding his fate. He sat down on the green patch of grass and opened his bento. Beautiful arranged food greeted his presence. His mouth watered. Today's meal was fried chicken, potato salad, fresh cherry tomatoes, and rice.

He picked some rice up, but stopped. Blue filled his vision. Tsuna bent down, feeling the slimy liquid pour from his head and down his back. He spurt the slime that entered in his mouth. Wiping the glasses lens, he glanced up. Tsuna could barely see a maid there. _Not Jill_ , He squinted.

This one was blonde. She was holding a white were the same contents that were poured on him. Slowly, he looked down to see his meal drenched in blue slime. Tsuna felt anger bubble in him. Tsuna stood up. He gripped the bento as he thought, _How dare they-._ Food was essential. It fueled the body and mind. But it gave life. Never waste food. Tsuna never acted out in anger, but today was a different story. Before he could think, he chucked the bento at the maid. She deflected, but splatters of blue hit her skirt. No one made a move. Tsuna took deep breathes. Suddenly, he grabbed his bag and ran the fuck away as the devil chased him. He zoomed through the courtyard. People gave him weird glances, but paid him no mind. He stopped and looked backto see if the weird chick decided to follow him. Nothing yet. He inhaled through his nose and slowly let go through his mouth. His muscle relaxed a bit. What the bloody fuck was he thinking? He shouldn't have lost his temper like that. That was what got him in trouble in the first place with the Stella group. He didn't want to become the underdog and so he stood up. Erika, who was so used to people following her every whim, did not like that one person that didn't follow the protocol. She made sure to make Sawada Tsunayoshi's life a living hell.

The girl had set out to make Tsuna a slave and would not take no for answer. And so, she made her lackey do her dirty work in her quest to make Tsuna give up and beg the leader to make him into her slave. Tsuna would not let that happen. He already had enough masters, his father being the main one. Tsuna settled on the marble stone seat. He brushed off his hair and shuddered at the feeling of slimy substances in the mess.

"You should wash that off before it stains your clothes."

Tsuna jumped up in shock and looked around for the person that just spoke. His eyes landed on the open window behind him. He backed away instantly.

"Hello, Tsuna." Fon said jumping down.

Tsuna gave the infant a nervous smile. He was still wary of the baby that didn't act his appropriate age.

 ** _Hi, Fon. I didn't expect seeing you here. Are you here to visit the headmaster?_**

"No, I decided to take a break from the infirmary. I saw a flash of blue. I went to investigate and saw that it was you."

 ** _Oh..._** Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of which. What happened?"

Tsuna didn't want to tell him the truth about the Stella group. He clinked on the keypad. **_I tripped over a bucket that had slime._**

Fon looked like he didn't believe the boy. Tsuna was now convinced that the baby wasn't normal. But the black haired baby just smiled. "Very well. Come to the infirmary. I saw some spare clothes you can use and a shower there."

 ** _Thank you!_** Tsuna excitedly typed and brightened considerably.

Tsuna followed Fon. They entered the nurse office. No one was in there. He looked at Fon.

"He's in a call meeting." Fon answered, looking at the expression the boy had.

Tsuna just nodded. Fon moved around like he knew what he was doing. He held out a folded uniform towards Tsuna.

"Here, the bathroom is to the right."

Tsuna hugged the uniform and scurried off to wash off the mess. He went in and locked the door. Fon gave a chuckle at his antics.

Tsuna looked around before shaking his head. He needed to hurry. Lunch would be over soon. He placed the uniform near the sink where it wouldn't get wet. He started the water. He took his clothes off and set his glasses down. The brunet hurried to wash off the blue goo off of his body. He then put on the spare uniform and washed his clothes. When he finished and stepped out of the bathroom, Fon was pouring tea into cups.

"I took the liberty of making tea."

Tsuna pushed his glasses up. He sat down and looked up to the clock.

"Don't worry, you have time." Tsuna took the steaming cup and allowed the heat to sweep into his hands. Then he took a sip. His muscles relaxed slowly.

Fon studied the boy. After the conversation he had with the sun bearer, he was curious about the boy. It was rare, if not ever, for someone to be able to detect the sun. And for this boy to do so naturally, Fon had to investigate. So far, Tsuna was the same as the day he met him. But there was something pulling him towards the boy. Fon just didn't know what it was. For now, he would just observe the child at a distance.

:

:

:

:

:  
:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Tsuna stumbled into the dorm, tired from his day at school. He used the wall as a support. His body ached in certain places where they hit him. Luckily, they didn't touch his face. He really didn't want to draw out an explanation for Jarvis. That guy was like a hound dog when it came to lies. He switched the light on and jumped back when the sound of gunfire rang in the quiet house. Legs shaking, he backed into the wall behind him. The hole was smoking where the bullet passed through. An inch more and that hole would have been in his head.

"You managed to dodge that..."

 ** _What the f-?_**

"Then again, must be beginner's luck."

Tsuna fumbled to grab his phone.

 ** _Who are you?_** Tsuna reeled back. An infant came before him and smirked.

"Hello, Dame-Tsuna, I'm Reborn."

The infant Reborn wore a black suit and a fedora with an orange shirt. A yellow pacifier, much like Fon's, greeted Tsuna.

 ** _What are you doing-?_**

"I'm here to see your worth of a butler."

 ** _HUH?_**

"You went to the Butler Association Institute. We have to observe the contract before we can make a decision. I'm in charge for your case."

Tsuna felt the swirl going around in a circle. He didn't think that they would reply this quickly. Nevertheless, sending a baby here? Tsuna knelt down to the table and typed on his phone.

 ** _Are you sure you're not lost?_**

Tsuna's world shifted. He saw the ceiling lamp then the ground. Pain erupted from his head and unfocused looked at the coffee table. Reborn smirked knowingly,

"Too easy. You have no guard. You might need a strong butler for your puny ass."

Suddenly, Tsuna backed away from the baby. He made the sign of the cross with his fingers.

 ** _Stay away from me!_**

"Too late. I'm hungry. Feed me, slave."

Tsuna could only watch as the baby moved and sat down, seemingly in love with the seat. He waited while looking at Tsuna. Tsuna stayed where he was thrown.

"I don't wait. " Reborn said, unclicking the safety off his gun.

Tsuna bolted to the kitchen.

Dinner...Tsuna would fear dinner from now on. Tsuna sat between Reborn and Jarvis. Both of them were silent. The air was too thick for him to breathe. Jarvis in part seemed... so calm, but it was a farce for the real emotions that lay beneath. He was not happy to find the infant there.

"I didn't expect the great Reborn would be in charge this case." Tsuna shivered. Reborn just ignored the man in favor of finish his food. Tsuna was sweating bullets, glancing down to his own meager food. The temperature had gotten cold. "Especially with your 'high standard' if I recall, young master Tsunayoshi is nowhere near what you demand."

"I do what I want..." Reborn said taking more rice in his mouth.

Tsuna swallowed. He put his chopsticks down and moved. Apparently that was all it took. They attacked. Tsuna ducked as bright yellow flames awakened and dove for the infant. There was a sudden flash and the gun firing. Tsuna could tell that Jarvis and Reborn were duking it out under his closed eyelids. Glass shattered on the floor. Tsuna backed away from the fight scene. Another crash sent the drawers where his dishes were held toppling down. They were destroying his home. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. He went around where the kitchen stood and grabbed the sink's hose. He turned to look at the blurs. His eyes trailed over back and forth, left and right. There! He sprayed. Everything came to a halt. Both partied looked at where the water came from. Tsuna grew nervous seeing the black aura surrounding the man and infant.

"Oh, young master…"

"Dame-Tsuna…"

They inclined closer to the boy. Tsuna dropped the hose and raised his hands in defense.

:

:

:

:

:

Tsuna breathed sharply as his body touched the soft bed. The day took its toll on him. He had to nurse the new wounds from Jarvis and Reborn's temper. After Jarvis left, Reborn demanded a third floor bedroom to sleep in. Tsuna hadn't heard anything. Not even when he started cleaning their mess from earlier. The brunet fell to his side and slipped off his glasses, placing them on the night stand. Tsuna closed his eyes and fell asleep.

That night, he dreamed of someone. Someone that was dark, but safe. Tsuna turned over in his sleep. Maybe it was a nightmare disguised as a dream. Unknown to him, the door had been quietly opened. Zeroing in on its prey on the bed, the figure moved soundlessly into the room. Tsuna turned again, groaning. He could feel something. He could feel the bed dip to a weight next to him. A soft flutter ran over his lips. Tsuna frowned in his sleep. Something was wrong.

Another sensation ran over his lips. This time it was wasn't soft. It was hard and hot. He felt something inhaling over his neck. Tsuna shiver felt powerful reactions going through his body.

"You smell divine…" Tsuna jolt in his sleep. A deep rumble lured Tsuna.

"Power...purity. Who are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna could feel strong hands slowly trail down from his cheek to his neck. The stranger leaned down and kissed his prey again. A gasp came from the boy. The stranger pulled back enough to smile before leaning in again, this time slipping his tongue in the mouth. This dream was too much. It was hot...stimulating. Tsuna's face flushed red. Hands caressed his shoulder to his waist and then slowly reached under his shirt. Tsuna pushed the strange man away, but the man held him down.

"I wonder how your blood would taste."

Tsuna moved in his sleep. He wanted to get away from the person, but he was trapped.

There was a chuckle, "How cute."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

Great news! Those mirror website are gone! Yay (^_^)

However, I will continuing posting in Ao3!

Sorry it took so long to finish chapter 3!

 **News:**

 **I need a beta for a Harry Potter fanfic**

 **If interested please send a PM!**

 **and or for any KHR fanfic.**

 **Please Review Comment, or give Ideas. All is welcome**

 _ **PLEASE Enjoy!**_

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:** **  
**

 **Chapter 3: The Job Offer Part 1-**

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 _Tsuna could feel strong hands slowly trail from his cheek to his neck. The stranger leaned down and kissed his prey again. A gasp came from the boy. The stranger pulled back enough to smile before leaning in again. This time slipping his tongue in the mouth. This dream is too much. It was hot...Tsuna flushed red. Hands caressed his shoulder to his waist, and then slowly reach under his shirt. Tsuna pushed the strange man, but the man held him down._

 _"I wonder how your blood would taste."_

 _Tsuna moved in his sleep. He wanted to get away from this person. Yet, he was trapped._

 _There was a chuckle, "How cute."_

 _The hands that were under his shirt slowly rose up, leaving goose bumps. They reached his for nipples. Tsuna shifted...No...Don't…_

 _Fingers skillfully peaked and twisted them...making Tsuna try to move away from the fire. Tsuna began to feel strange under ministrations._

 _Another kiss, the tongue battling with his, then let go to kiss his neck, pulling skin between teeth. Tsuna flinched and inhaled deeply. His lungs tried to fill the lack of air. Yet the stranger did not let go. Instead, they tugged harder just the fingers did the same with his chest. Breaths mingled. His hair stood up. Tsuna was drowning in the lust, the new sensation...he reached for whatever possessed him - it was deliciously seductive._

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

With a sharp gasp, Eyes snapped open. Tsuna blinked and sat up. His phone was blaring. In a daze, he shut off his phone and reached for his glasses. What...What was that dream about? He remembered someone talking to him. His face flushed bright red. His body remembered the touches, the burning feeling of need. His air came out in puffs. Never had he felt that way or thought about it.

 **BANG!**

Glasses were shoved onto his face.

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna!"

The boy looked at the doorway and Reborn jumped on his bed. "I'm hungry...and you're late."

Tsuna let out a sigh. The infant didn't catch him without his glasses. Just barely. This new development was a hindrance to keep a secret under lock. Tsuna moved out of his bed. Suddenly, his body didn't respond to his command. He crumpled onto the floor.

"Young master!" Jarvis-san entered the scene and rushed to the fallen teen. Tsuna waved the worried man off.

 _ **I'm fine!**_

Still the driver reached to help the boy, but Tsuna back away. If it was possible, Tsuna would avoid being touched by people, including those close to him.

"Forgive me, young master." Jarvis said, reaching down and carrying Tsuna in a bridal style hold. Tsuna closed his eyes, expecting full well the next part. He was overwhelmed with intense emotions of anxiety. As quickly as it came, it left. Jarvis let him go and stood up. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Tsuna grab his phone and began to text on it, _**Really, I'm fine. My body must be still sleepy.**_

"I think you should stay-"

"He's going to school." a high pitch voice spoke. Both turned their head to Reborn.

"He can't move." Jarvis said in a strain, looking like he was still butt hurt from yesterday.

"I need to assert him. How else will he get a butler?" Reborn retorted back.

Tsuna could practically smell the upcoming fight and intervened.

 _ **Don't worry about me, Jarvis-san! Give me 10 minutes. I'll be ready for school.**_

Reborn looked smug at the statement and then he said, "5 minutes."

With that, they left, giving the brunet some privacy. Tsuna was beginning to get annoyed with the baby. Who the hell did the child think he was? Tsuna slowly tried to get on his feet again, and found his body was responding perfectly to his wishes. Strange…Maybe his body was just asleep before. He hurried up to get ready for school. He glanced to the corner on his right to see the calendar mark at the end. He tilted his in confusion. What was so important at the end of the month? He grabbed his bag and headed out.

At school, a nagging feeling on the skull of his said that the date was significant. He had to be honest with everything that had been going on. He hadn't paid attention to many details, such as dates. However, that feeling wouldn't leave him alone. Pencil in mouth, he closed his eyes, resting them from the tired night he had. He refused to elaborate on the dream. Maybe his hormones were at war, but it wasn't likely. Tsuna's body didn't randomly have strong or passionate dreams like last night. Personally, he was afraid of himself. To let go. Where you become undone by unimaginative pleasure. No control whatsoever. The rest of his class was dodging bullets. Reborn was not kidding when he said he would follow his every move. It was creepy. For some reason, Tsuna couldn't meet the infant's eyes. The brunet blushed every time, which was weird. If only Tsuna knew. During lunch, he rushed out of his class, eager to see his friend. Tsuna started hanging out with Fon in the nurse's office since it was the only place where the Stella group hadn't gotten him yet.

Fon was watching the student with a designate butler on his midday stroll, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the bitterness from the tea he was drinking. Nothing couldn't get better. That was, until his pacifier warmed up gradually and he felt a tug in his navel. Fon turned his head. He knew well who was coming in, "Hello, Tsuna."

The sudden gleefulness came out of nowhere and Fon quickly inhaled in order to calm down. Wrong move. His lungs filled with a distinct odor mixed in with the small boy's scent. Tsuna waved a greeting and sat down on his trademark chair, a rainbow bag near the desk of the nurse. It was when he visited the day after the goo incident that Fon decided to move on to his lap. Tsuna looked at his friend, confused, but Fon saw the question in his eyes.

 _ **What is it?**_

Fon took another whiff. He held back his brief anger. He smelled the scent of his kin deep within the boy. Not inside, of course. The boy practically screamed virgin! But it seems that Tsuna's scent was layered over by the scent of the demon. It was a warning. Whoever touched the boy would suffer. It would seem the sun bearer decided to make his pick before someone got to the boy first. But Fon only felt jealously. He lean closer and rub his face on Tsuna's chest. Letting his scent glands run, he let his scent rub off. Tsuna tensed, but didn't push him away. Take that, Reborn! Fon smiled. He was feeling bored lately. He wondered what Reborn would do when he find out what he did today. Fon took one last sniff of the boy. Reborn's scent was there, but now it was disturbed by his. It would give him more time to judge the mystery life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Though, Fon became more confused the closer he got to find the truth. Jumping off the boy's lap, Fon ignored the look that Tsuna was giving him and he brought the tea out. Tsuna gratefully took it. Fon then spoke, "Sorry, you were comfy."

Tsuna accepted the answer.

"So, tell me, did you find a butler yet?"

Tsuna jumped a bit as he pulled out his phone and fingers began to fly around the keys. He showed it to the infant.

There's this infant named Reborn who said that he's here to observe before deciding whether I deserve a butler. Personally, I think its load of bull.

Fon's eyebrows rose up in amusement from the choice of words Tsuna used in the text. He knew it was Reborn masking his scent on the boy. But why all the extra precautions? Fon still didn't like the fact that the sun bearer was hanging around the boy. Fon took another sip and looked at Tsuna in silence. The brunet seemed a bit off.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?"

Tsuna jumped from being addressed, and then blush scarlet red after he thought about the question. There was no way he could tell the infant about what happened this morning and the dream he had. He would keep that to himself. Tsuna shut his mouth and drank his tea.

"I'm curious too."

Tsuna sputtered his drink as he gave himself a whiplash as he turned his head to the doorway. The blood drained from his face, backing away from the coming infant. Reborn smirked at this. The brunet felt like the devil was looking at him right now. Tsuna inhaled and looked to Fon for help. Reborn jumped on the table, "I'm curious, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna rubbed the back of head in embarrassment. He refused to look at the babies now. Reborn looked at Fon. His black eyes cool and collect. The sun bearer knew what the storm did. The scent was very strong.

Too bad…Fon thought. He hoped to draw a reaction from the other infant. What the braided child didn't know, however, was that inside, Reborn was sneering.

He called dibs first. The boy was his!

Tsuna could feel the tension building in the room, sweat prickling around his neck, a feeling in his stomach. He tried not to get any contact. His mind went haywire with the sensation he was picking up. It was the same from the confronted of Jarvis and Reborn. A fight was about to break out. And he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

He grabbed his phone.

I should go.

"Wait, you didn't answer." Fon said very smoothly.

Tsuna gave a funny face and push his glasses up. It was a nervous move, the babies noted.

"Hmm, this is bad for your butler. A reluctant master." Reborn said, taking a green note pad with yellow eyes.

Tsuna frowned and took his phone.

Maybe I don't want someone following orders like some sort of puppet! Fon, I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for the tea.

The clock chimed. Tsuna took this as an excuse to leave the room.

When it was safe, Reborn turned his head, "He's mine…"

"I'm afraid, my friend, that he's not." Fon said very slowly, "It seems that he doesn't like you."

Reborn scoffed, "We'll see."

"Stop feeding off him, he needs his energy."

The other baby smirked, "No, he is the most delicious thing I ever had." Black mist swirled and then poof! The fedora wearing baby left.

Fon shook his head.

Tsuna ignore the rest of his classes. There was no point in following the lesson if he didn't understand the lecture. And because the fat old man from history liked to touch him. Tsuna hated his gift more than ever when he was in that class. Pervert. Jarvis stepped aside when the brunet exited his last class. Tsuna blinked his tired eyes to see the driver. He waved.

"I trust your day was long…"

Tsuna nodded and then push up his glasses. During the drive to home, Tsuna took a small nap. He was so tired today. When he felt the car stop, the brunet woke up. Jarvis helped the boy out of the car. Tsuna hurried to put the key in the lock. He could hear his bed calling his name.

BRING!

The home phone started ringing. Dropping his bag, Tsuna took a step, trying to get rid of his shoes.

I'm coming!

Tsuna tripped. The phone stopped ringing, making the student pause. Looked like he missed the call. Now for a nap- BRING!

Tsuna stood up. He picked up the phone.

"You finally answer…" the cold voice wasted no time in jumping the conversation. Forget the pleasantries. Hearing his father's voice over the line, Tsuna gripped the phone tight. He regretted answering the phone now.

"Still not speaking?"

"…"

"It's not like your voice will make anything better. You're a disappointment already."

Tsuna leaned forward and cradled his free arm over his stomach. Just another call. Just another check in.

"I just called to remind you of the rent and make sure you're not causing trouble for the family." The cold voice was drawl, "You will pay for what you did to the Kerri family's heir. I expect you later this month. Hopefully, with a contract, Bastard."

Tsuna's father hung up abruptly.

Slowly, the boy put the phone back on the receiver. Rent…Rent…for the dorm!

OH MY GOD! Hands gripped his hair, how could he—Never mind that. He needed to find a job now!

And a contract.

But a job was more important. The influence of the Vongola family was neither warm or freely given. It was there because he was born into it. Everything else, Tsuna had to work hard. Granted, his family abandoned him with nothing. It would change when someone figured out who he was and whose family he came from. His father had no choice, but to bring luxury to the "trash." Hence, pay the fee. For the lack of wealth, without the mansion, guards, and staff, Daddy dearest left him alone. It was like this ever since his father began to change the deal. Breaking the deal and silence Tsuna built into his world. Tsuna had no will or say to the changes. Sighing, Tsuna looked around his house for job information.

Luckily for the student, a handbook to came into play. This school had no rule over jobs, unlike his old school. Then again it was full of rich kids. What do they need more money for? Tsuna made a list of potential jobs. The grandfather began to chime. He looked up to see it was already 5:00 pm. He needed to get dinner ready. Jarvis would show up soon with a bowl ready, proclaiming he must taste the improvement of his cooking. Tsuna smiled. At least someone was kind enough to sit with him for dinner. Beside that devil baby that would be here as well. Tsuna wanted the driver to be here just in case. He went to the kitchen, but made a quick trip to his iPod, searching for a song.

Finding the right song allowed his creativity to run, thus producing the best dish. Or at least he felt that his cooking was good. One time he wanted to please his parents by cooking on his 10th birthday. Tsuna shuddered from the sudden chill. He scrolled down. Run by Bts. Perfect. Tsuna tied the apron around and got started on creating his dinner.

The next morning, while getting ready for school, the phone rang. Tsuna watched Reborn reach for the phone.

"Speak."

Tsuna snorted at the rudeness. Black eyes filtered towards him, making the brunet find his miso soup interesting. After a few moments...

"Oi, slave! Did you apply for a job?" Tsuna shot up, putting his bowl down.

"Yeah, he's here, but can't speak...yes." Reborn said to the phone, "I see...very well."

Reborn hung up, making Tsuna pout, not taking to the idea that the baby interfered with his job hunting. Whipping out his cellphone, Tsuna typed his displeasure on the machine.

 _ **You had no right to enter my private matters!**_

"I'm here to judge whether you deserve a butler..."

 _ **I don't care if I get one or not. I didn't want this in the first place. I never wanted to come here. All wanted was to be left alone!**_

"Please, with your stature, you would beg someone to protect your puny ass. You can't do anything right. Nothing, but a doormat for people to step on you."

Tsuna flinched harshly.

Hiding his face with his hair, Tsuna quickly grabbed his bag.

I ** _want you out! Tell Aria-san that I don't require her services any longer. Jarvis-san, I will see to myself to school for now on. Return to your master._**

"Young master-"

A slam on the front door was all they got.

Tsuna ran to his bike and pedaled towards school. He stopped at the admission building to grab a withdrawal form. To be honest, Tsuna was done with his family and the school. If the consequences was to be disowned legally from the family, then so be it. He was never part of the family to begin with. Ever since he was born, he never felt the love of family or his parents' warmth. All he got was coldness.

After filling the paperwork, he went to class, the last of it for that matter. It was quiet for the first half of his classes. He enjoyed it while it last.

:

:

:  
:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're coming with us."

Eyes snapped open when he felt arms enclose around him. He was hauled up from his seat. No one moved to stop the two butlers. The professor took one look and went back to the lesson. Tsuna struggled. Why did people keep grabbing and touching him?! He was dragged out, legs kicking. He saw Jill. He sucked in breath as his muscle spasmed when feeling taxed. Black spots appeared in his vision, his body rendered unconscious.

Just his luck.

Sound overlapped each other. Tsuna couldn't depict from them. They echoed.

"Get...up…"

"Get up!"

Tsuna rolled over in pain. His head throbbing as a pounding beat went over where he was hit. The sound became clear. A crowd cheering. He looked around to see that he was trapped in an arena. The high structure of gates told him that he couldn't escape.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi." a sickly sweet voice spoke.

He moved to sit up properly. Erika sat on a throne not further from him. Her butlers by her side. But there was one that was different. A blonde male. Daniel, the previous butler that gave Tsuna a beating, was gone.

"I grow tired of this game." the girl said, looking at her nails. She glance briefly up to meet his eyes.

"Now you can either bow down to me right now or I can make sure you'll never succeed in your life." She crept forward, "The choice is yours."

Tsuna didn't meet her eyes. Did she really think that he would allow another "master" to reign over him? She may have influence within the school and his family. But she would never have the influence to make him submit. He raised his head. They would never see the strong, clear, defying brown eyes behind the glasses.

He shook his head.

She growled, "You think you're better than me!"

She pulled out a silver bell. The same that Mr. Kawahira gave him. She rang it three times and smiled. Tsuna suddenly feared for his life. The sad truth was that the principal failed to give him all the information. Was it that once the bell rang, the battle would commence until one or the other was unable to fight or dead. It was the deadliest fight there was. Most students weren't that stupid and had self-preservation, then challenge each other and exchange the rubies.

"Miss Keri has rung her bell. Pick your representative..." a woman spoke over the intercom.

"Prove you're worth…Michael." She spoke to the blonde male known as Michael. She said it in a way that sounded bored. Tsuna looked around for some sort of miracle, but there was nothing. Then the woman on the intercom spoke again.

"Sawada Tsuna VS Erika Kerri, begin!"

She snapped her fingers. Tsuna move away from the offending arms, standing up. He gave himself some space from him and the butlers. The girl was not happy with the new development. Her face twisted in fury as she stood up from her throne. She was yelling orders.

"Get him! Get him now!"

Tsuna used his flight instinct and bolted. He didn't stop while taking sharp turns. He looked around his surroundings. No escape...He watched how the crowd cheered, but this was unfair. He had no fighter to fight for his battle. He was alone. Suddenly, something heavy encircled around his right ankle and pulled. Hard.

Tsuna fell over. He looked over to see the new butler covered in green flames. His ankle was attached to chains. Tsuna gulped. He watched in horror as those green flames spread on the chain.

He clenched his teeth as he crumpled on the floor.

 _ **Please, it hurts.**_

It stopped for a brief second before it returned. Tsuna opened his mouth in a soundless scream. He wanted so badly to scream out his pain, but if he did, he would allow the Stella group to have control over him, something that he would never allow. Tsuna had enough of running. The shock waves stopped. He choked in air, his body weak against them. A weird sound appeared out of nowhere. Shock flowed through the scene and its occupants.

Fear gripped over Tsuna.

"What's this...the bastard can speak?!"

Eyes popped open. He flew from the ground. His back crashed into the gates, making Tsuna fall from the impact. He wheezed out the air trapped in his lungs. His thin arms raised to himself. He vomited, spitting out the blood that rose up to his mouth. With a trembling hand, he reached to fix his slipping glasses. _**God...everything hurts!** _ Tears welled up. His glass lenses were shattered, but it was still intact. Before he can even take another breath, Tsuna felt gravity shifting again. Tsuna closed his eyes as he scraped the ground.

"Hey, you're going to kill the boy and the mistress won't like that!" Jill said, looking at her mistress.

Erica didn't look less concerned about killing the boy. In fact, she spoke, "I don't care. I want the boy to pay. I'm done with him. You see...SHUT UP, Jill!" Tsuna allowed himself to be dragged across the floor. Blood swept from the cuts. Tsuna was face to face with his tormentor. Hands reached his shirt and then his neck. "Speak."

Tsuna said nothing. His head lofted off to the side. He couldn't feel anything. No emotions. Could it be from the trauma towards his head or being electrocuted? For once, Tsuna was glad. "Speak!" Tsuna was shaken. He could feel the world spin because of it. The butler slapped him. "Heh, looks like I was wrong. Good, I'll just torture you some more."

Michael grabbed Tsuna's arm and pinned him down with his knees, "Speak or I'll break your arm!"

Tsuna shook his head. Tears were beginning to spill.

KA-CRACK

A choke of air, Tsuna bent forward in pain, teeth grinding together as he tried to ease the pain. But with his curse, the pain only fueled to a burning fire. The pain was like oil pouring on top of his skin. Tsuna took sharp unnecessary breaths. Tears the welled up in the corners of his eyes fell endlessly. He couldn't control his emotions, but only because they were no longer his.

Michael laughed as he let him go. Tsuna rolled in a ball, holding his broken arm close. _**Please, someone help me…!**_

"What do we have here?"

Everything stopped. Tsuna panted, gasping for air. Each breath sent a sharp pain in his ribs. He couldn't move his body. He tried to move a little so that he could see. But the more he tried to move, the more it felt like a hot stick was poking him in every corner.

"Who the hell are you?!" The sharp high screech made Tsuna wince. He heard groaning and THUDS! Michael quickly caught his feet and allowed the green flames to take over his sword. The brunet looked around, but the culprit was not there. Tsuna tried to move his body, but his body had become numb. However, a small hand reached to touch his forehead. Tsuna flinched. He ignored the buzzing in his head and focused his attention to the object before him.

Green eyes behind big glass looked a little annoyed. "Don't move. Some of your ribs are broken."

 _ **What?**_

"Did you really think that all the pounding against those surfaces would not damage anything." the male baby said in challenge.

Tsuna said nothing, but he smiled, blood pooling from his lips.

Verde cursed at himself. Why did he step in the arena? What the fuck what was wrong with him? One moment he watching the fight and next, he was stepping through the barrier...He lost his composure, something he had never done before. He couldn't stand to see the stupid girl destroying his specimen. Now he stood there, in front of the boy who had caught his interest. All this boy did was smile, even though he was severely beaten to a pulp. It was preposterous! Yet, the next words from his mouth would change his fate.

"I can help you…to defeat them." He spoke calmly.

The boy looked curious before frowning and slowly shook his head.

"Why?" Verde was little surprised at the answer. If the boy knew, he wouldn't have said no. In fact, he would have jumped at the opportunity. Then he saw something in the boy's eyes.

 _ **I don't want to drag people into my problems.**_

"I see, then forgive me." Verde leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips, a burning energy surging forward like hot lava. Sparks flew, making Verde smirk maliciously into the kiss. The madness, which he thought he had locked away, awakened for retribution. Verde felt his body changing. Small weak arms pushed him, but it was alright. Verde had taken what he needed.

 **How interesting, this boy is the one he had been searching for all these years.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!

Thank you for your wonderful review and support!

 **This is not an update chapter.**

It's a recap of what is happening so far.

Some of you are curious of the about certain things in Their Master

Warning: These are base off the Reviews.

SO if I didn't answer your question (Cough* Review*Cough)

:

:

:

:

Stories postmen:

 **Archive of our own Username is Miss_Hitman27 as its spell**

 **author name: Miss Hitman**

 **The stories question.**

The rate of stories:

 **Yes, this is a Mature, there will be lemon!**

 **Why is Tsuna mute?**

Technically, he's not mute, just unable to speak in front of people since his family forbid him. But don't worry he will be soon( and screaming too)

 **Why the Arcobaleno are famous.**

They have for a very long time. Their stardom happen under the contract of Luce ( I will explain later on in the story).

 **How they chose Tsuna?**

Instead, having a typically demon being summoned by a summoner. I wanted to place Tsuna as their "special one."

 **Reborn:** a scent

 **Verde:** a kiss

 **Fon:** a pull

The rest comes later on in the stories.

 **Arcobaleno butlers and maid?**

First off, yes, the Arcobaleno are babies, but can shift into their adult when their master/mistress is in great danger or when a large amount of power is given to them. The reason for being a butler/maid it's quicker to find more compatible flame for their power. I will explain later on why many people known them and want to have under their control.

 **Why his family abandon him?**

It will be explained later on (Hint: It's not what you're thinking!)

I'm going to troll you guys (JK)

 **OC's Description**

 **Jarvis:**

Tall skinny man with white skin

Eye colors: Golden amber( turn red when his power is active)

Hair: Pink

 **The twins:**

Hair: Black

Eye color: Neon Green

Fair skin.

If any question I didn't answer please let me know

C **oming next Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas!

Hey everyone!

First off I want to say THANK YOU!

For all your wonderful support

your time

your reviews

your reactions

your advice

your flames...

basically, everything.

I never expected so many of you would enjoy my stories and like them to point my phone is blown up with so many alerts. Thank you!

It makes me feel that I'm not useless after all. So... thank you!

NEXT THING!

I know you guys are waiting for the next chapters and I'm finishing them tonight or tomorrow. I've been super busy with ending of the school year and my college year. I only have two more quarters to go. That's hell. So please bear with me!

Also I have a surprise/present this coming update. It's my way of saying sorry, that I haven't been writing nor hurrying to finish chapter 4 and 9 of my KHR fanfics. (ONE OF THEM IS A BET WITH MY FRIEND.)

SO I bid you all a wonderful evening and good night

Enjoy your holidays and family

If not then allow me to say...you are part of a big family here in fanfiction world!

STAY TUNE!


End file.
